Charles Murdoch
Charles Murdoch is a terrorist, war criminal, and leader of the Outriders militia. He was formerly a Systems Alliance Marine during the peak stages of the Attican Rebellions. He is one of the main protagonist of the COSG: The Advocate, the first season of Mass Effect: Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy. Biography Early Life Charles David Murdoch was born on Feros in 2229 CE, the son of a alcoholic parents, Charles grew up in poor conditions. He was the subject of emotional, physical, and even sexual abuse at the hands of his mother. He never pursued an education outside of high school, and enlisted into the Systems Alliance immediately after graduating. He did this rather than joining the Feros military, in hopes to get as far away from his mother and father as he could. During his time in the Alliance, Charles was subjected to the most ferocious war zones in the galaxy, in the , as rebellion movements rose across the sector. In the years spent there, he participated in dozens of covert operations, developing a ruthlessness as he slowly grew to enjoy the horrors of war. It was during this time that the deep rooted abuse issues of Charles's life began to meld with his growing sociopathic tendencies. He began to take pleasure in war crimes, harming and killing innocence, executing prisoners, and he began to develop and fetish for sexual assault. He bullied those under his command to keep quiet about his actions, while simultaneously winning over other troops who had grown jaded by the war. Charles pushed his agenda that these people were their enemies, and anyone could try and kill them, so they could not take chances. In 2248 CE, Gunnery Sergeant Charles Murdoch was apart of a mission to raid a Batarian Rebel Headquarters. Murdoch's squad served as the recon unit for the operation. While observing the base, Murdoch took not of the weapon shipments the Batarians had stockpiled, and that they were from Myllos, a Exodus Dominion affiliate and one of the largest weapon producers in the galaxy. Enraged at the notion the Dominion was now involved outside of the Neutrality Act, Charles ordered his men to assault the base without the main force. This forced the main infantry units out of position to join the assault, and took unnecessary casualties in the process. Charles and his men massacred the inhabitants of the Rebel base, civilians included. The result left numerous Alliance troops dead as well, and Charles was arrested for disobeying commands and endangering his unit, as well as war crimes. He was then scheduled to receive a court martial. The Outriders Charles spent two years in Alliance custody, all the while numerous soldiers accused him of additional war crimes, threats, bullying, and more, while others rose to his defense, calling him a "war hero". It was then in 2250 CE, that a small group of Alliance troops, loyal to Charles who had maintained contact with him, decided to take matters into their own hands. They stormed the Garrison Prison in which Charles was located and freed him, along with several other prisoners loyal to Murdoch's cause, killing several guards in the process. They fled the system, hijacking an Alliance Vessel in the progress before disappearing into the Traverse. It was then Charles dubbed he and his followers as the Outriders, dedicated to what he called fighting tyranny in the traverse, referring to Dominion, rebellions, and even the Alliance, just about anyone. In his own twisted mind, he believed he was setting the tone to do good things for the galaxy, and Charles personally would target Myllos shipping vessels, often murdering the entire crew of the ships. Over the next decade, the Outriders became a notorious group of terrorist, participating in anything from murders, kidnappings, fire bombings and more. Though they see themselves as freedom fighters, the galaxy as a whole has acknowledge them as extremist anarcho-terrorist and criminals. Description Charles was of average height for a human, standing at 175.26 cm (5.9 Ft) tall. His build was long and lean yet muscular due to his years in military service. His face was gaunt and bony, and his eyes sockets shallow. He had dark brown eyes and a skin-faded gentlemen's cut that he constantly kept swept back with greasy product. A prevalent 5 O'clock shadow covered his lower face aside from the space disrupted but a single scar over his lips. His skin was aged due to his time spent in harsh environments, and he bore wrinkles and other blemishes across his complexion. Personality Sadistic, narcissistic, and aggressive are the best descriptions of Charles's personality. He is outright a sociopath with deep rooted mental issues stemming from his childhood and military service. He has a superiority complex as a result of the following he gained in the war, and believes first and foremost that his motives and ideals are well above anyone else's. He is ignorant but intelligent and cunning at the same time. Charles has very few, if any, personal relationships, and even treats his subordinates like lesser beings. Though he is not inherently racist, or prejudice towards any species in particular, he is isn't quick to trust Batarians, due to his time fighting them in the rebellions. He is also quite sexist and is known to hate women, at least those not under his command. He is also sexually violent and thrives off assaulting women, this is due to the sexual abuse at the hands of his mother. Though intelligent, Charles is easily manipulated by his hate. Be it for the disdain he has for the Systems Alliance, the Exodus Dominion, rebellions, or even Myllos, Charles can easily be persuaded to join a cause if it directly threatens the well being of those who are is enemies. He thrives on chaos as well, and will often lead his Outriders into just about any conflict in the Attican Traverse that they can fight in. Despite his behavior, mannerisms, and views, Charles skewed and warped perception on life leads him to believe he's making the galaxy a better place by ridding it of war mongers, despite becoming one himself. Skills and Abilities Powers= *'Biotic Restraint:' Charles is equipped with an arm mounted weapon deploying a biotic restraint. The restraint fire out, puncturing and stunning the target while shocking them with a chemical that nullifies the use of electromagnetic fields, temporarily stopping them from using their biotics. *'Adrenaline Rush:' Via deployment modules on his suit, Charles can apply the use of chemically based adrenaline solutions to increase his combat prowess. *'Overload:' Charles kit is equipped with an overload module to shut down a target's shields. |-| Abilities= *'Systems Alliance Training and Combat Experience:' Charles was apart of the Systems Alliance and served time in the Attican Traverse during the Traverse Rebellions. As such he is a capable soldier, trained to survive at all cost and effective with most weapons. This also gives him in edge when dealing with others from military backgrounds. |-| Weaknesses= *'Sociopathic Tendencies:' Charles is aggressive, sociopathic and a sexual deviant. With that in mind, he seeks out any opportunity to appease his own perverse desires in needs, often going into a rage and forgetting the risk around him. *'Easily Manipulated by Hatred:' Charles has a deep hatred for the Systems Alliance, Exodus Dominion, and specifically the planet Myllos and its people. Because of this he can be easily manipulated to join a cause if it directly contradicts his enemies. Appearances *Mass Effect: Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy **COSG: The Advocate Quotes Trivia Related Pages *Outriders *Drosk Nah'Rek Category:Humans Category:COSG Category:Articles by WolfOfTheEast Category:WolfOfTheEast Category:Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy Category:Terrorist